Danza con Serpientes: piršimasis Leonis
by BlackAthena66
Summary: El principio de Todo, del como las Serpientes acecharon a la Leona, considerándola su presa cuando la realidad era otra, Tres serpientes atrapados bajo las garras de Hermione Granger, luchando entre ellos para obtener su premio, del como del odio al Amor realmente se necesita un mísero paso, un par de besos y muchas miradas furtivas, siseo y rugido mezclados en una sola sonada.
1. Chapter 1

Danza con Serpientes.

**piršimasis Leonis.**

**Capitulo Uno**.

_Ojos de serpiente._

**Amenazante**; así es la Naturaleza de una serpiente, cuya Belleza radica principalmente en el color de sus escamas, más no son sus diversos colores lo que le vuelven peligrosa, _letal_…

Son sus _ojos_, esos hermosos _ojos_ que poseen una profundidad asombrosa, son preciosos, hipnotizantes, son como las trampas, una vez atrapada, no te liberan, pero esa mirada que te lleva al abismo de la muerte siempre está acompañado de una canción, una melodía cuya letra es un siseo de constante seducción, te persuádase, te llama y finalmente te atrapa como la presa que eres, su sonaja, atrapada al final de su cuerpo sacudiendo de un lado a otro como una campana, una campana que anuncia peligro. Una amenaza sutil que toma fuerza al penetrar los oídos de la víctima cuyo veneno se compara con aquel que yace dentro de sus blancos y largos colmillos.

Las serpientes son de las criaturas más engañosas, su hermosura llega a confundirte, te atraen, pero a la vez te alejan, es como un mensaje que se aloja dentro de tu cabeza, te confunde pero finalmente el poder de la serpiente es engañar a la víctima, a la presa y es ahí donde sus ojos entran en acción, su poder es inquebrantable, lleno de un poder de atracción que no puede romperse, es como un hechizo, un encantamiento que te envuelve y te obliga a acercarte.

_Serpientes de Ojos grises_. Fue la última palabra en la que Hermione Jean Granger pensó cuando caía desmayada sobre unos cálidos brazos, no supo que había sucedido, solo que un accidente atroz cual culpa recaía sobre un peligroso Mago tenebroso fue y los alojó a un tiempo que iba más allá de lo concebible.

Tom Riddle había accionado el gira tiempos y ni ella ni Draco Malfoy pudieron hacer algo para detenerlo, y ahora, tras haber cruzado el portal la Bruja cuya inteligencia la había llevado a las más insólitas aventuras y a vivir un peligro que casi le cuesta la vida, se encontraba en el mundo de la inconciencia sobre los brazos de cierto personaje demasiado peculiar.

Rowena Ravenclaw iba y venía de un lado a otro mientras abrazaba sus manos una con la otra sobre su pecho, los azules ojos de la mujer no se apartaban de la dama que se encontraba en medio de la enorme cama, la mujer se estremeció al mirar a la hermosa pelirroja que yacía a lado de la Bruja durmiente; la morena detuvo su andar cuando se percató de un ligero movimiento de la joven.

¿Está despertando? – pregunto preocupada la jefa de la casa de las águilas, Helga se giró hacia su compañera, su mejor amiga y le sonrío cálidamente.

Más bien querida, es como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla, pobrecilla, debe ser difícil saber que ya no te encuentras en tu mundo, pero al mismo tiempo lo estás…- comentó la mujer mientras veía las manos de la castaña cruzadas por su pecho, aquellas blancas manos maltratadas por sabrá Merlín bendito por qué cosas.

¡Se mueve! … ella se mueve, creo que está despertando…- añadió Rowena mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y luego señalaba a Hermione con un movimiento de esta, Helga no respondió, simplemente observó a la joven cuyos cabellos se encontraban regados por toda la enorme almohada.

Rowena por Merlín, deja de moverte de un lado a otro, tu constante movimiento va a despertarla… - pidió la mujer, Rowena detuvo su andar de nueva cuenta, acercándose lentamente.

No lo sé Helga, creo que deberíamos llamar a _Monsieur_ Lautrec.

Las imágenes corrían por su cabeza rápidamente, ella veía Ojos, unos ojos grises y otros azules, pero había un color en especial que le helaron la sangre y estremecieron su cuerpo, y mientras dormía, Hermione Granger seguía viendo esas miradas cuyos colores le recordaban a las serpientes, eran peligrosas, pensaba la castaña mientras sentía como la conciencia regresaba a ella, poco a poco la Leona comenzó a despertar de su letargo, sintiendo la calidez del sol golpeando su rostro y su piel.

Doseles le rodeaban, custodiando su cuerpo; las cortinas rojas se asemejaban demasiado al color de la sangre, Hermione se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado en el callejón Diagon, donde una mañana fría y desolada, se habían encontrado cientos de cuerpos de muggles apilados por las calles como tapetes, el horror aún se encontraba dentro de la Bruja.

El Recuerdo se encontraba muy profundamente en la mente de ella como aquella esperanza que quedó atrapada en la caja de Pandora.

Muerte, desolación, dolor, Guerra… Hermione se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama mientras la desnudez de sus pies se estremecían ante la suavidad de la alfombra que cubría el frío suelo, la bruja corrió las cortinas rojizas mientras luchaba contra la luz del exterior, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban al brillo, la castaña se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, no lo supo, pero al ponerse de pie se percató que ya no vestía su típica túnica oscura y en lugar de esto, una blanca bata de mangas largas, de no ser porque su rostro quedaba al descubierto, aquellas ropas le cubrían casi por completo.

Y la Leona se acercó al ventanal, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos en son de sorpresa al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, aquello no podía ser otra cosa más que el castillo de Hogwarts, la joven se giró rápidamente al escuchar crujir la puerta de entrada, fue en ese momento cuando sus marrones ojos reflejaron las figuras de Helga Hufflepuff y la de Rowena Ravenclaw.

¡Oh, querida! Me alegro tanto que hayas despertado, estábamos realmente preocupadas…- añadió felizmente la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella, Hermione intentó abrir los labios, pero los sentía tan resecos que creyó que se le partirían al hablar, Rowena pareció notarlo e hizo aparecer una jarra de cristal y un vaso, llenándolo de agua al instante.

Después de verla beber todo el líquido revitalizante, Rowena se sentó sobre la fina silla de madera, había una redonda mesa frente a ella y unos momentos más, tanto Hermione como Helga se encontraban a su lado.

Nos preocupamos mucho al verte caer, querida y por la cantidad de heridas que marcaban tus ropas y tu rostro…pensamos lo peor…- la voz de la co-fundadora de Hogwarts le recordó a la vieja y estricta Dolores Umbrige, pero había algo en aquella mujer que le hizo pensar a Hermione, lo dulce y encantadora que era, sonrío al pensar que tal vez, pero tal vez, la ex directora hubiera podido ser tan dulce y cálida como aquella mujer.

Lamento haberlas preocupado y agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi…- respondió Hermione mientras sonreía, Rowena tomó la varita entre sus manos y al instante hizo aparecer una tetera y un juego de tazas y platitos de cerámica, el té caliente comenzó a caer por las tacitas de fino material, cuyos dibujos delicados en movimiento, parecían causarle gracia a Hermione.

No hicimos nada que tú no hubieras hecho por nosotras, querida… pero debes saber que fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando les vimos aparecerse en terrenos de Hogwarts a ti y a los caballeros que te acompañan… - fueron tal vez aquellas palabras lo que recordaron a Hermione que no había llegado sola a aquella época, fue en ese instante cuando dos nombres golpearon su cabeza.

Helga y Rowena se sobresaltaron al ver a la misteriosa joven poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_, el nombre se clavó en su mente como un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla, **tan fácil**.

¿Dónde…- preguntó la castaña.-…Donde está Riddle y Malfoy? – continuó diciendo mientras le enviaba una mirada indescriptible a ambas mujeres, Helga sonrío con dulzura a Rowena le preocupó el gesto de miedo de la joven bruja.

No te preocupes por ellos, el señor Riddle y el Joven Malfoy se encuentran con Sir Godric y Lord Slytherin…- comentó Rowena mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione vio a la dama acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, los azules ojos de Rowena le recordaron a la mirada fría y manipuladora de Tom pero al contrario de esa mirada tenebrosa, los ojos de Rowena eran cálidos, donde unos eran fríos como témpanos de hielo, los de la hermosa mujer eran comparados con el cielo azul.

_Ojos_, ojos de serpientes por todos lados, recordó Hermione aquel extraño sueño, donde se encontraba ella a la orilla del acantilado, con el castillo Hogwarts tras ella mientras al frente tres siluetas pétreas se levantaban, no sabía quiénes eran, pero sus ojos eran lo único que brillaban tras tanta oscuridad, _Serpientes_, volvió a pensar Hermione, muchas serpientes.

Los suaves golpeteos de los dedos delgados de Tom Riddle era el único sonido que habitaba dentro de aquella oficina, Draco se encontraba dándoles la espalda mientras observaba por el ventanal, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que se encontraba simplemente admirando la belleza del exterior, pero no era así, el rubio, él último de la descendencia Malfoy, se encontraba enormemente preocupado, de encontrarse en una peligrosa persecución habían terminado en una época remotamente alejada a la que realmente pertenecía, el rubio miró el reflejo de Riddle a través del vidrio, ese hombre había sido el culpable de aquel atroz accidente además de haber dejado inconsciente a Granger.

Habían viajado mil quinientos años en el tiempo, de no ser por qué el mismo se encontraba como un viajero en el tiempo, se hubiera negado a creer en semejante cosa, pero ahí estaban, Riddle, Granger y él, atrapados en una época demasiado alejada de su mundo, Draco se giró lentamente y lo primero que vio fue al fundador de aquella casa de la que estaba orgulloso, había visto antes retratos de aquel hombre, pero ninguno de ellos era la sombra del hombre que tenía frente, Lord Salazar Slytherin era un hombre de mediana edad, era alto y de hombros anchos, cuya túnica oscura le daba un aspecto tenebroso, como aquel que se hacía llamar su descendiente.

Pero lo más sombrío de aquel hombre no era su estatura, ni la capa que vestía, Draco vio en aquel rostro una larga cortina pétrea que enmarcaba el rostro marcado de Salazar Slytherin, pero sus ojos, pensó Draco, aquella mirada platinada con reflejos azulados destilaban peligro, y de hecho sabía demasiado sobre aquel hombre que era imposible no colocarlo en una oración con odio, racismo y peligro, todo el mundo sabía cuan peligroso había sido aquel Lord.

Y Draco le vio mirarle, la mirada clara de Slytherin reflejaba su sombra, era impresionante el poder de la mirada de aquel Mago, sabía por las biografías escritas de él lo poderoso que había sido, el Fundador de la casa de las serpientes había sido un duelista excepcional, un pocionista con una reputación envidiable y un temido profesor, eran pocas las personas ajenas a su familia los que realmente le conocían o le temían; por otro lado se encontraba Sir Godric Gryffindor, aunque también era un Mago corpulento, aquel hombre realmente era un estandarte digno para su casa, el cabello largo color caoba del León caía como cascada ondulada, sus cabellos realmente le daban una apariencia felina, Godric era lo opuesto a Salazar, cuya frialdad podía sentirse aún desde el otro lado del muro, y ahí donde la serpiente era fría, calculadora y manipulador, Godric era cálido, Noble y Honorable, un ejemplo perfecto del caballero de blanca armadura, cuyo némesis, el caballero oscuro, podría ser perfectamente representado por Salazar Slytherin .

Sin saber cómo, Draco descubrió que Riddle le observaba curioso, el rubio entrecerró la mirada, detectando ese brillo de burla en los ojos de su acérrimo enemigo, Draco Malfoy desvió la mirada, dispuesto a hablar con Godric Gryffindor si así era necesario, necesitaban salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y deshacerse de Voldemort.

Hermione se observó en el espejo, aquel reflejo que parecía no pertenecer a su cuerpo, Hermione bajó la mirada y observó el vestido color caoba mientras la capa color perla se abrochaba en su pecho con un pendiente de ópalo negro. _Una extraña joya a su parecer._

La castaña comenzaba a desesperarse a cada paso que daba, ese golpeteo insistente de sus tacones contra el frío suelo era insoportable, miró de reojo a Helga y a Rowena que caminaban alegremente a su lado, aquellas mujeres no parecían alteradas al respecto, pero Hermione, quien acostumbraba a andar con zapatos de piso, se sentía esta vez bastante extraña.

El golpeteo siguió hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta, que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente, la bruja se estremeció al recordar al antiguo dueño de su tiempo, de aquella oficina, _Albus Dumbledore_.

Hemos llegado querida… Los caballeros nos esperan.- dijo Rowena mientras la risita de Helga le hacía Coro, Hermione inmediatamente vio las puertas abrirse de par en par, Rowena y Helga le dieron el paso.

Nada más poner un pie dentro de aquella habitación los recuerdos golpearon su mente con violencia, de repente el rostro de Ron y la de Harry llegaron a ella, era como si realmente estuvieran ahí frente a ella, pero segundos después la realidad le hizo estremecer, ahí no estaba Ron ni Harry y ella misma no se encontraba en el Hogwarts que ella conocía, al que pertenecía.

¡Lady Granger! – una ronca y estruendosa voz le hizo sacudirse, Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la tronadora voz, inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron al dueño de aquella voz, Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Era un hombre alto y de melena castaña que caía sobre sus anchos hombros cubiertos por una túnica roja, los ojos del hombre, almendrados y encantadores mientras su boca se abría en una tierna sonrisa, la castaña le miró sorprendida, aquel hombre no podía ser otro más que…

Sir Godric Gryffindor…- susurró la joven reconociendo al Fundador de los leones.

¡Oh, vaya…usted…sabe quién soy yo! Es una verdadera pena que yo sepa apenas sobre usted, mi Lady.- respondió el hombre mientras se detenía a unos pasos frente a Hermione.

Un gruñido seco sonó apenas audible, Hermione iba a voltear pero..

Granger… ya era hora… me estaba preguntando realmente si seguirías viva…- la castaña se tensó en el momento en que aquella voz hizo eco dentro de su mente, Godric se sorprendió al ver a la dulce mujer trasformare de un momento a otro, se veía tan cálida, con un andar seguro y unos ojos que…

Riddle…- nombró con un tono despectivo, la castaña se enfrentó con la mirada al Mago tenebroso, quien yacía sentado sobre el sofá con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y su piernas cruzadas en un cuatro, su sonrisa pedante dirigida a ella le hizo sentir más odio del que ya sentía, aquel hombre realmente merecía morir en la hoguera sin derecho a la piedad.

Granger….menos mal que ya estás despierta, realmente es un fastidio tener que aguantar a…_este_ hombre.- Malfoy se hizo presente mientras daba un paso al frente, Hermione se giró hacia el rubio, para nadie pasó desapercibido como el cuerpo de la bruja se relajó inmediatamente, era como si un enorme peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Y tampoco ella se dio cuenta que quedó en el centro de la pequeña salita que había dentro de la oficina de Godric Gryffindor, con Tom Riddle a su lado sentado sobre el sofá con aires de emperador y con un Draco Malfoy al otro lado esperando una respuesta.

Creo que a la bruja le han comido la lengua…

Siseo. Pensó Hermione en el momento en que aquella grave voz aterciopelada y profunda llegó a sus oídos, la joven giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, algo dentro de ella se sacudió con violencia, pero no lo demostró, para los demás, Hermione estaba tranquila. _Ojos grises con destellos azulados._

Sus ojos, esos ojos profundos y afilados que le miraban desde el otro lado, recargado a la orilla del escritorio de cedro con sus brazos cruzados y su cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás cayendo sobre su espalda y su túnica negra.

Lord Salazar Slytherin…- susurró Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, inmediatamente se giró hacia Riddle con un movimiento un tanto violento y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

Me equivoqué contigo Riddle… si hay un hombre peor que tú en este mundo…- dijo la joven devolviendo su atención al que ella llamaba _"El Rey de las Serpientes"_ que con aquella mirada de un color extraño pero hermosa, le observaba detenidamente, Godric volteó a mirar a Rowena y a Helga que se encontraban embobadas con aquella escena.

Oh vaya…- susurró la pelirroja mujer mientras sonreía, sus pómulos altos sonrojados le daba un aire encantador y tierno, Rowena por otro lado levantó la ceja pétrea y Godric supo en el momento en que ambas mujeres se miraron una a la otra, que un maquiavélico plan debía estar cruzando por las mentes de aquel par.

Ay no… hay vamos de nuevo…- susurró el hombre mientras veía aquel circulo extraño, tres hombres rodeando a Hermione Granger con la mirada fija en la Dama.

Tres serpientes, hermosas y letales rodeaban a una feroz leona que con sus dientes y garras se defendería del veneno de aquellas criaturas, que cuya belleza utilizarían para hacerla caer, pero lo que las escamosas bestias engañosas no sabían, era que los felinos también podían ser peligrosos, con sus rugidos altos que asustarían al más peligroso gigante, con sus filosas garras que despedazaban hasta la más dura de las carnes, pero al igual que las serpientes, los Leones también contaban con su engañoso atractivo, y mientras el verdoso destello de los bellos ojos de las serpientes eran como una hipnosis, el dorado brillo de la mirada de la Leona era como un eterno hechizo de protección.

Donde las serpientes eran Misteriosas y manipuladoras, los Leones eran agresivos y sigilosos, donde ellos eran peligrosos, ella era letal.

Tres hombres con la mirada sobre ella, con intenciones para nada buenas y una mujer joven con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron en el solitario pasillo mientras Riddle desaparecía por ahí a saber con qué planes, ambos habían coincidido en no dejarlo demasiado tiempo a solas, resultaría demasiado peligroso para ellos y para el resto del mundo, el rubio vio a la castaña marchándose, Granger había estado demasiado extraña desde que había entrado al despacho de Gryffindor, pero de cierta manera comprendía a la leona, estar en un lugar al que no pertenecían con un hombre al que odiaban con cada una de las células de su cuerpo, cambiaba a cualquiera.

Quisiera estar sola un rato si no te molesta…- dijo simplemente y fue así como la castaña se giró y se alejó del rubio antes de que este replicara.

Y los ojos grises de la serpiente observaron con determinada atención como el objeto de sus sueños y pesadillas se alejaba de él a paso lento, Draco le miró marcharse, observando de pies a cabeza a la leona, ella, con su rizado cabello atado en un moño alto con rizos rozándole la blanca nuca y con la mente distraída por la situación, ella, quien ignoraba el hecho de que aquella serpiente platinada no la quería para inyectar su veneno.

Él, quien desde muy jóvenes la había utilizado como objeto de su odio, sus burlas, aquella misma víbora que deseaba enroscarse a su alrededor y no dejarla marchar nunca, manteniéndola a su lado.

Pero esa leona era obstinada, necia, testaruda y demasiado astuta e inteligente como para dejarse atrapar por la serpiente, Draco sonrío mientras bajaba el rostro y levantaba la mirada, el cuerpo de Granger ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

No sabía cómo o que artimañas iba a utilizar, pero Draco ya estaba harto de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos a Granger.

Y mientras a paso lento andaba la castaña, un par de ojos azul platino le observaban desde las sombras, curioso, deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer, la sangre sucia que había conocido aquella tarde, cuando le vio caer del cielo junto con aquel par.

Ella es peligrosa… demasiado peligrosa…- le susurró Tom Riddle mientras se detenía a su lado, ambos caballeros mirando a la damisela solitaria saliendo a los jardines del bosque.

Era una bruja poderosa, había comentado el señor Riddle, aparentemente, por lo que había presenciado, la sangre sucia y Riddle no se llevaban bien, el joven, quien decía ser Draco Malfoy más bien aparentaba ser del tipo neutro, pero algo en la mirada de aquel muchacho de blanquecinos cabellos rubiales le decía que pronto cambiaría de lado.

¿Qué tan peligrosa puede ser una mujer sangre sucia? – preguntó con desprecio el legendario Mago mientras veía por última vez la figura de Hermione Granger, Tom levantó la ceja oscura mientras Salazar Slytherin le daba la espalda y se retiraba al lado opuesto por el que iba Granger, los azules ojos de Tom siguieron al hombre, preguntándose que había sido aquella respuesta-pregunta de su parte.

Para conocer que tan letal es una poción, se necesita beber de ella…- susurró Tom mientras giró su rostro, observando a Granger detenerse frente al lago negro.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no se sentía para nada bien, las imágenes de cientos de serpientes continuaban golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez, pero en el momento en que cruzó mirada con Slytherin algo extraño había sucedido, se había sentido enferma, mareada y sofocada, era como si le hubiera faltado algo o estuviera perdiendo algo, Hermione retiró las manos de su rostro, al otro lado del lago, justo a orilla de las aguas y el bosque se encontraba una enorme pitón de piel negruzca, sus escamas brillaban ante los rayos de luz de Luna, la leona le miró sorprendida, el animal le miraba fijamente con sus enormes y afilados ojos verdes; Esos ojos de serpiente, pensó la leona mientras daba un paso hacia atrás al ver la lengua del animal sisear de adentro hacia afuera de su hocico, Fue cuando Hermione se sintió como una presa, una que prontamente sería cazada, perseguida, acorralada y finalmente enredada entre la piel escamosa de la víbora que claramente iba tras de ella.

Helga y Rowena se dirigían a sus respectivos aposentos, ambas mujeres se detuvieron en el cruce de pasillos, claramente habían llegado al punto en que tenían que despedirse.

Fue interesante…- comenzó a decir Rowena mientras lanzaba una mirada perspicaz a su compañera, Helga sonrío mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la pelinegra.

Así es querida… un encuentro de novela ¿no crees? – comentó la mujer mientras se giraba hacia su compañera, Rowena desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, podía apreciar la redondez de la Luna llena.

Fue como sentirse en peligro al verla en medio de ese trío, me pregunto qué clase de relación tendrá la señorita Granger con el señor Riddle y el Joven Malfoy…- dijo Rowena pensativamente, Helga se llevó las manos a las caderas y con la ceja rojiza levantada y con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, dijo…

O qué clase de relación puede llevar con nuestro apreciado Maestro de Artes Oscuras… - añadió la mujer, Rowena se giró rápidamente hacia la mujer con la sorpresa claramente dibujada en su rostro.

Helga… ¿No estarás pensando en….? – pero la Bruja se detuvo, interrumpiéndose abruptamente al ver la sonrisa surcar los labios de la mujer.

Querida no pongas esa cara por favor, es solo que cuando lo vi rodeando a la señorita Granger junto a aquel par me dije "¡Helga, la vida del Lord Salazar necesita un cambio, necesita claramente una buena dosis de Emoción!" – Rowena no sabía que decir ante aquel comentario, solo logró pensar en que Helga estaba jugando con fuego, pero un juego que a ella le daba curiosidad por jugar. _**Sonrío**_.

**Capitulo Dos**.

_Rugido de León._


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAA!**

_Pues Yo bien, bien... Aquí Actualizando mis Historias, Pues bien, solo quiero decir que me encanta que estén al Pendiente y que bueno que les esté gustando, anoche tuve un sueño y creo que va perfecto con la Historia, así que no tardo demasiado en complicarle la vida a nuestros protagonistas :p Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja _

_Sin más les dejo Saludos._

**BlackAthena.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Betting Life : **:) Pues que bueno que te atrae la Historia y esperemos que todo siga así y que continue gustándote, Saludos y muchas Gracias por tu comentario :p_

_**Roki : **Ja ja ja ja ja ja en Parte si... por otra Yo la envidiaría... XD_

_**Orora97 **: :) Gracias...! Pues eh aquí la ACTUALIZACION y espero te guste._

_**Nicolette** : Gracias, Gracias, Gracias... espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto y ojala te guste :)_

_**Guest** : Siempre será un Gusto leerte, y pues que bueno que te guste y haré todo lo que pueda por que así siga siendo, Gracias y saludos._

_**Arysia** : :) Gracias... XD,_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki** : Hola...! De hecho si, es la CONTINUACIÓN del One-Shot "Danza con Serpientes: Trium Corazonae... Saludos... :)_

_**Kaname** : AY ! Ya se... Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Yo siempre me imagino que soy yo y No ella ja ja ja ja XD_

_**brendush** : Gracias... muchisimas Gracias, ojala este capitulo n te defraude y pueda continuar leyendo tus comentarios, Saludos y sigo dejandote Leer :)_

_**ValeenG** : Pues eh aquí la Actualización, espero te guste de verdad... si no... también me lo puedes decir XD._

Danza con Serpientes.

**piršimasis Leonis.**

**Capitulo Dos**.

_Rugido de León._

Los rayos de medio día se colaban por los vitrales de colores que adornaban los ventanales de aquella oficina, y golpeaban la figura femenina, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Godric Gryffindor con un pequeño objeto dorado entre sus pequeñas manos.

Los rayos de colores iluminaban la melena castaña, dando una especie de extraño efecto mientras uno que otro rulo caía por su descubierta nuca blanca.

Godric observaba detenidamente a la mujer sentado frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa de madera de cedro.

- No entiendo.- comenzó a decir la joven mientras levantaba la mirada marrón hacia el hombre, quien al igual que ella no entendía demasiado de lo que ella estaba hablándole.

El gira tiempos por algún motivo había dejado de funcionar, ni siquiera Hermione era capaz de darle al menos un giro, la joven bruja soltó un suspiro, algo debía haber sucedido en el transcurso en que Riddle le atacaba y activaba por accidente el objeto mágico.

- Debo suponer Mi Lady, que con algo debió golpearse mientras viajaban.- explicaba Sir Godric mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de comprensión, Hermione suspiró resignadamente, si el gira tiempo no funcionaba significaba que tendría que arreglárselas para encontrar la falla, pero cualquier mal arreglo que se le hiciera al reloj dorado, podría traer desastrosas consecuencias.

- Podría arreglarlo, pero me temo que si cometo el más mínimo error podría costarnos muy caro, tal vez nos lleve a otro tiempo, incluso matarnos…- comentó la joven mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba nuevamente el objeto entre sus manos.

Godric observó el semblante preocupado de la joven, sonrío sin percatarse de ello mientras observaba el rostro de la bruja, Lady Granger era una mujer inteligente y nombre, se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabras, cuando Salazar Slytherin encontró los cuerpos inconscientes de los viajeros, sabía que algo sorprendente estaba a punto de pasar.

Lord Slytherin se dirigía a paso apresurado hacia la oficina de Godric, las clases estaban a punto de dar inicio y los preparativos para recibir a los alumnos aún no estaban concluidos, habían estado esperando también la confirmación de cuatro asistentes que los ayudarían con tanta criatura mágica puberta.

Para su mala suerte, dos de ellos habían muerto en un duelo, los ojos de Salazar se estrecharon al pensar la absurda razón por la cual dos de los Magos más preparados de todos los que aspiraron para el puesto habían sido asesinados por el amor de una mujer.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ahora tenían un problema cuando el regreso a clases ya estaba encima de ellos, tenía que hablar con Godric respecto a una solución que debería ser pronta y fácil.

_No podían perder más tiempo._

Se detuvo frente a la entrada, susurró la contraseña y se adentró a pasos agigantados.

Las luces de colores causados por las vitrinas que Godric había colocado en los ventanales golpearon sus ojos con lujo de violencia, el rey de las serpientes prometió hacer algo al respecto, no podía continuar perdiendo la vista a causa de aquellos efectos de luz, cuando sus ojos gris azulados se acostumbraron a semejante castigo parpadeó varias veces, lo primero que vio fue esa extraña aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de la Sangre sucia Granger.

El cuerpo delgado de la bruja estaba completamente rodeado de un destello, su cabello rizado atado a un moño alto se veía casi rubio mientras luces y sombras jugaban en su rostro, enfrentándose unas a otras por dominar el campo de batalla, en este caso, el cuerpo de la sangre sucia de Granger.

Salazar por un segundo creyó haberse olvidado de como respirar, los colores mesclados en la figura femenina danzando como hadas alrededor de un rosal, era espectacular, sobre todo cuando su mirada se fijó en los ojos de la joven, esta vez si estaba más que seguro que había dejado de respirar.

En aquellos ojos, profundos, de un color más parecido a caramelo derretido que a un marrón común y corriente, se encontraban hermosas luces brillando sin preocupación alguna.

- Gryffindor…- nombró con voz fuerte, poderosa y profunda, sonrío de medio lado al ver sobresaltándose a la bruja, Godric, quien hasta en ese momento había estado embobado en la mujer, levantó la mirada hacia él.

- Salazar ¡Nos honras con tu presencia! Adelante, adelante…- invitó el Mago mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione, quien hasta en ese entonces había permanecido con la mirada sobre el gira tiempo, se movió para encarar a la serpiente.

**_Frío y fuego._**

Salazar dio un paso al frente sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, tampoco fue como si la leona hubiera apartado sus ojos de aquel hombre…

- Godric… tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras se detenía a un solo paso lejos de Hermione sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué asunto urgente es el que debemos atender? – preguntó Godric mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione se giró hacia él hombre.

Miradas directas, pensó Hermione mientras una sacudida hacía estragos en su interior, pero la castaña era una actriz muy buena, logró mantenerse a la altura de la situación, tranquila, natural, pero aun así, el poder de aquella mirada era muy fuerte, debía admitir que esos ojos poseían una atroz habilidad para destruir la compostura de las personas y por más que odiara verse en ese tipo de situaciones, solo había una mirada además de la de Lord Slytherin, que le ponía tan nerviosa como esa azul platino.

Los azules ojos de Tom Riddle.

Al pensar en el hombre pudo entonces recordar que el Mago tenebroso y Draco Malfoy habían acompañado a Helga y Rowena a Hogsmeade.

- Esto tiene que ser en… privado…- respondió el hombre, los almendrados ojos de Godric se entrecerraron.

- Si es por la presencia de Lady Granger, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte Salazar, estoy seguro de que…

- No.- interrumpió el hombre de oscuros cabellos lacios mientras desviaba su atención hacia el León.

- No se preocupe Sir Godric… de todas maneras yo tengo que seguir intentando hacer funcionar el gira tiempo.- intervino Hermione mientras se alejaba de Salazar, acercándose al león.

- Mi Lady usted…

- No se preocupe Sir… conozco el castillo mejor que la palma de mi mano, recuerde que yo también fui estudiante de Hogwarts…- la respuesta de la joven bruja hizo sonreír al director del colegio, Salazar frunció el ceño.

- Perfecto Mi Lady, pero permítame acompañarla a la entrada…

- Oh, Gracias, pero no es necesario… se arreglármelas perfectamente yo sola… - y sin más, la leona se dirigió hacia la salida, sin poder evitar pasar por un lado de Lord Slytherin, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

Y lo notó, Salazar pudo ver dentro de esos pequeños ojos color caramelo el intenso fuego enardecer intensamente mientras su rostro se reflejaba en aquella mirada profunda y retadora.

- Con su…permiso, profesor _Slytherin_…- la joven sonrío mientras se alejaba de aquel pedante hombre, Hermione había tratado la mayor parten de su vida con ciertos personajes que se daban aire de príncipes, hombres arrogantes y patanes que andaban por el mundo con la barbilla muy en alto intentando pisotear a los demás, Hermione identificó a ese hombre como aquellos tantos a los que ella tanto detestaba.

_Sanguinisss susssiem… _

Un susurro lejano pero claro llegó a sus oídos en el momento en que había dado dos pasos más allá del Lord, la castaña deteniendose en seco comenzó a girarse lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, Godric frunció el ceño preocupado por la reacción, el león había estado lo suficientemente lejos de ese par como para no escuchar lo que había sucedido.

Hermione logró identificar el susurro, aquello no era otra cosa más que un insulto en pársel, ella conocía perfectamente el idioma y aunque no era muy buena en el lenguaje de las serpientes, sí que conocía alguna de las palabras, _Sangre Sucia_, pudo entender a la perfección aquellas dos palabras que muy a su pesar seguían afectandola más de lo que debería.

Salazar sonreía arrogante, mirando a la joven con superioridad característica de los aristócratas, sobre todo los del mundo mágico.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…? – empezó a decir Hermione indignada mientras regresaba hacia él, Salazar levantó la ceja oscura, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Disculpe Mi Lady? – preguntó divertido el Lord mientras que ella se detenía a escasos centímetros de él.

- Lo que ha escuchado usted, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a usar mis orígenes como un insulto?! ¡¿Quién se cree usted para juzgar mi procedencia y cambiar su significado para alterar mi estado de ánimo?! – gritó la joven mientras empuñaba las manos, no iba a permitirlo, no iba a quedarse callada cuando era abofeteada por un hombre usando como insulto sus humildes orígenes como hija de Muggles, Godric le escuchó y le vio alterarse, no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero la dama reclamaba haber sido ultrajada.

- Salazar ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Godric seriamente, el mencionado ni siquiera pestañeó al escuchar su nombre.

Sus ojos de serpiente estaban puestos en ella, por más que recapitulaba lo que había sucedido, continuaba sin entender lo que ella estaba gritándole, entendía perfectamente lo que había hecho, la había insultado por medio del pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes, una habilidad tan rara entre los Magos que además de él mismo, no conocía a otro Mago o Bruja que pudiera hablar pársel, curioso…

La sangre sucia había logrado entender sus palabras. _Interesante_.

- No entiendo lo que está diciéndome, Mi Lady. – fue su cínica respuesta, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, furiosa, ese hombre era un sin vergüenza de pies a cabeza.

- Es usted un cobarde, admita de una vez que ha usado el pársel para llamarme Sangre sucia…- dijo la joven susurrándole solo para que él la escuchara, Salazar levantó la barbilla, endureciendo su mirada y torciendo los labios en son de desprecio e indignación, Godric al escuchar aquello se estremeció de pies a cabeza ¿es que Salazar acaso…?

- ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablarme en ese tono, tú, criatura insignificante y…?

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – gritó Hermione mientras levantaba la mano, Godric abrió los ojos, perplejo por lo que estaba presenciando.

Los mechones negros de cabello lacios se mecieron hacia un lado, cubriendo la mitad del rostro de su dueño, los platinados ojos azules de Salazar se abrieron de par en par, mientras su mano cubría su mejilla izquierda, la pequeña mano de la dama se había estampado contra su fría piel.

- Quiero que quede bien en claro algo, _Lord Slytherin_…- aquel título honorifico en voz de Hermione Granger más bien había sonado como un insulto grave.- …Yo no soy mujer de su mundo, no soy una Dama que se encuentre en apuros y que necesite de un caballero de brillante armadura… puedo defenderme yo sola… si usted vuelve a insultarme… voy a defenderme con uñas y con dientes…- tras aquellas palabras y enviarle una dura mirada profunda, Hermione se giró tan rápido que su cabello se soltó de la tira de listón que ataba su cabello, los rizos sueltos golpearon suavemente el rostro de Salazar Slytherin, quien seguía con el rostro ajeno a emociones, observando a la mujer alejándose, Godric observaba la escena estupefacto, ya se había imaginado él que Lady Granger no sería una mujer normal, No, él había intuido en el momento en que vio sus ojos marrones.

Antes de marcharse Hermione se detuvo en la puerta abierta, giró su rostro y le miró una última vez al Lord de la arrogancia.

- _Ssstrauped…_- Susurró mientras desaparecía rápidamente, sin percatarse que esta vez, Lord Salazar Slytherin no había podido ocultar su asombro.

El ruido de sus zapatos golpeando contra el suelo hacía eco por el corredor mientras sus azules ojos recorrían el lugar con lentitud, lo recordaba completamente todo, Después de sus años en Hogwarts solo había ocurrido una vez cuando había vuelto a pisar aquellos corredores, aquella ocasión en que invadió el castillo junto a sus mortífagos, Tom sonrío ante el recuerdo mientras continuaba recorriendo el castillo, sus pasos fueron volviéndose aún más lento cuando vio a la sangre sucia salir de la oficina de Sir Godric Gryffindor, la mujer parecía bastante alterada, la ceja oscura de Tom se levantó… estaba aburrido y ahí estaba la sangre sucia dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, Tom sonrío abiertamente mientras alargaba los pasos.

Estaba furiosa, No ¡Estaba que ardía del coraje! Ese maldito infeliz, pensó la castaña mientras luchaba contra las largos faldones del vestido que golpeaban suavemente sus muslos, la leona se detuvo y tomó por las solapas de la tela y la levantó un poco ¡Era increíble lo que estaba pasándole, además de estar en ese maldito tiempo, junto a Malfoy y Riddle tenía que soportar el comportamiento idiota de Salazar Slytherin! No, aquello era el colmo, y para Hermione no había nada peor que eso.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es la Sangre sucia más famosa…- el susurro de aquella voz le hizo estremecer, Hermione se giró lentamente mientras deslizaba su varita por su mano, aquel no era otro más que Tom Riddle, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione Granger pensó en que si había algo peor que haberse enfrentado a Salazar Slytherin y encontrarse atrapada en el tiempo junto a Riddle y Malfoy, y eso era estar en medio de un solitario pasillo a solas con Tom Riddle.

- ¿Qué quieres? En lugar de estar perdiendo tu tiempo vagando por ahí deberías ayudarnos a encontrar una salida y …

- Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada, Sangre sucia…- interrumpió Tom con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Hermione apretujó la quijada, no estaba de buen humor y la poca paciencia que le quedaba se la había tragado la sola presencia de Riddle.

- ¡ENTONCES APARTATE DE MI CAMINO Y DEJAME EN PAZ! – gritó la muchacha mientras levantaba su varita.

Lo que sucedió fue algo que ni ella se había explicado, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Hermione había levantado su varita contra el mago oscuro pero a su vez este había hecho lo mismo, cada uno apretujando la punta de su arma mágica contra el cuello del otro, la castaña con el rostro ligeramente levantado y Tom sonriendo de medio lado.

- Eres rápida…- susurró el Lord Tenebroso mientras deslizaba su mirada del rostro de la joven bruja hacia su brazo extendido, apreciando el color de la tela y la firmeza del brazo de la mujer.

- Y más que eso si me lo propongo Riddle, ahora apártate… no cuento con el tiempo ni con la paciencia de estar aquí enfrentándome contigo…- escupió la joven con rudeza.

Pero ninguno de los dos bajó la varita, ni siquiera desviaron la mirada, Riddle estaba observando con interés genuino a Hermione, y esta se mantenía en alerta permanente, preguntándose el por qué el imbécil de Draco Malfoy había dejado a Riddle vagar por el castillo sin vigilancia, ese Mago era demasiado peligroso ¡¿Por qué entonces estaba sola con él?! Por qué ella lo reconocía, su infancia se había visto casi destruida por ese hombre, su adolescencia la había vivido como si fuera una adulta y todo por culpa de aquel ser tan despreciable, vil y oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger…me tienes miedo? – la pregunta sorprendió a Hermione, pero esta simplemente se tragó la sorpresa a como pudo, supo en el preciso instante lo que estaba pasando, él estaba jugando con sus emociones, estaba divirtiéndose a cosa suya, era por eso que sus ojos brillaban tan misteriosamente. _Hijo de puta._

- ¿Temerte, Riddle? Mírate… estás atrapado en este tiempo con un traidor a la causa y una sangre sucia… aquí donde no están tus lacayos para ayudarte… Yo ya no te temo Riddle ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? Eres vulnerable aquí, con Malfoy y conmigo, expuesto por qué aquí no tienes tus malditos Horrocruxs - le espetó la joven mientras apretujaba aún más la varita, Tom profundizó la mirada al escuchar el patético dialogo de la joven.

- Granger, Granger… - empezó a decir mientras en un rápido movimiento tomó con la mano libre la varita de la joven y junto a la delgada mano de la bruja le dobló el brazo…

Ambas varitas cayeron de golpe sobre el suelo, rodando juntas hasta golpear contra la esquina que unía el suelo y el muro.

Hermione se mecía de un lado a otro, luchando para liberarse del agarre de Tom, quien sonreía divertido por la situación, observando de cerca lo claro que era el cabello de la bruja, de los rizos indomables que caían por su blanca nuca mientras esta seguía esforzándose para separarse de él.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo Riddle! – gritó la muchacha mientras continuaba sacudiéndose, Tom la atrajo hacia si de un solo golpe, estrellando la espalda de la bruja contra su pecho, el hombre, el Mago tenebroso más temido se inclinó hasta quedar justo al lado de su oído.

- Vamos Granger… me temes, admítelo… Después de todo soy el monstruo que los padres usaban para mandar a la cama a sus mocosos…él que volvió de la muerte en más de una ocasión, él que torturó a tus padres y asesinatos de Sangre sucias… me temes Granger, muy en el fondo… tú me sigues temiendo… por qué sigo siendo ese mismo monstruo que va a destruirte poco a poco… - Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el susurro caliente qu golpeaba la piel de su oído, los marrones ojos de la joven se deslizaron lentamente hasta cruzarse con la mirada azul de Tom Riddle.

Hielo y Fuego, dos elementos que por separado cada uno causaba estragos, pero juntos, luchando entre ellos por dominar, causaban un caos aterrador, Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sonrío de medio lado mientras los fríos brazos de Riddle seguían rodeándole por la cintura, sus rostros demasiado cerca del otro.

- No me hagas reír Riddle… - Empezó a decir Hermione, destrozando la satisfacción dibujada en el rostro de Tom, quien comenzaba a borrársele esa sonrisa poco a poco mientras ella comenzaba tomar fuerza, sacudiéndose lentamente y hasta que luego de un fuerte jalón ella se liberó.- ¿Un Monstruo? ¿en serio crees que yo veo semejante cosa cuando te miro? – explicó mientras se giraba hacia él…- ¡Accio Varita Hermione! ¡PARA MI SOLO ERES UN MALDITO HOMBRE TOM! ¡Uno que Harry, Ronald y yo hemos derrotado una tras otra! ¡Un hombre que puede morir, sangrar y puede sufrir…! Un Hombre con alma de monstruo tal vez, Riddle… pero un hombre a fin de cuentas… uno al que puedo acabar en estos momentos... pero agradece que soy benevolente Riddle, que si no, ya estuvieras muerto en el suelo…- Hermione se giró de un golpe y salía de aquel lugar pensando que definitivamente aquel no había sido su día, la joven se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel hombre, sin percatarse de un par de cosas, la primera, que al llamar a su varita él ya tenía la suya entre sus manos, pudo haber muerto ahí mismo si Tom lo hubiera querido y la segunda…

Tom jamás pensó que su nombre hubiera sonado tan bien entre aquellos gritos que Hermione Granger había estado chillando con frustración y coraje, él hombre sonrío mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba su varita.

Si él hubiera querido, pensó poco a poco, si él hubiera querido hubiera una sangre sucia menos en ese mundo, pero mientras sus ojos claros le veían desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo, el interés por la bruja comenzó a nacer poco a poco sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera.

Tom pasó su lengua por el interior de la mejilla mientras sonreía, girándose un poco hacia el oscuro pasillo que estaba a su izquierda a unos cuantos metros, el brillo platino proveniente de las sombras le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, Draco Malfoy se encontraba oculto entre la oscuridad con su varita apuntándole.

El maldito mocoso era demasiado sigiloso, tal vez también a él debería mantenerlo en la mira, el hijo de Lucius definitivamente no había resultado ser como su padre, quien pecaba de arrogante y fácil de manipular, un fino títere al que el usaba con maestría y facilidad.

- Tócale de nuevo… y te mato.- fueron sus palabras mientras la apenas apreciable figura del joven comenzaba a desvanecerse dentro de las sombras frías y perennes, Tom guardó su varita dentro de la gabardina desviando su mirada hacia el camino por el cual Hermione Granger había desaparecido.

- Interesante…- susurró en tono aburrido el Mago tenebroso mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta, Draco entrecerró los ojos y se alejó por el lado opuesto, no antes sin lanzar una mirada al sitio donde ella había estado antes.

Hermione se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente al Jardín del colegio, la joven recargó sus manos a la barda y levantó la mirada, estaba mareada, no podía creer aún que se hubiera enfrentado a Tom Riddle, el némesis de Harry y de todo lo vivo ¡Merlín! ¡¿En que estaba pensando cuando le gritó todo aquello?!

- Genial Hermione, tú y tu imprudencia van a terminar matándote algún día…- susurró la joven mientras respiraba hondamente en un claro intento por relajarse.

- Ustedes los sangre sucias además de insignificantes… están dementes…- Hermione abrió, sorprendida, aquel no era otro más que el rey de las serpientes, la castaña levantó la barbilla, endureció los hombros pero no volteó a mirarle.

- Usted, a pesar de su educación y su título honorifico… es un mal educado, un completo imbécil… pero bien merecido tiene lo que va a sucederle dentro de unos años…- dijo la joven mientras se giraba hacia el hombre, quien le miraba con brillo de interés, Hermione se sintió sacudir al notar a la joven que acompañaba al Lord, los marrones ojos de la muchacha se encontraron un par de perlas grises idénticas a las de Lord Slytherin, la muchacha, que no aparentaba más edad que Hermione, sonrío dulcemente, Hermione, lanzando una mirada burlona a Salazar, sonrío por igual, reverenciándose en son de Saludo.

- Supongo que su hermano no va a presentarnos, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, un gusto…- se presentó la muchacha, Salazar envió una mirada de reojo a su hermana pequeña, pero esta ya no le veía, al contrario, su interés estaba sobre Hermione.

- Es un placer, Hermione Granger, yo soy Ivannka Slytherin y si… se quien usted mi Lady…- respondió la muchacha mientras avanzaba hacia una impresionada Hermione, ambas jovenes ignoraban el rostro con el ceño fruncido de Salazar.

- ¿Sabes, quien soy yo? – preguntó Hermione realmente curiosa, Ivannka sonrío aún más abiertamente.

- Por supuesto… puedo ver el futuro…- contestó la joven mientras se giraba hacia su hermano y con sus enormes ojos platinos.- Es ella Hermano… la bruja con la que eh soñado desde niña...- continuó diciendo Ivannka para volverse hacia Hermione, quien parpadeaba ingenuamente.

- Pero…

- ¡Ivannka! Vámonos…- ordenó el hombre interrumpiendo a ambas mujeres, Ivannka, levantando un poco el vestido, se reverenció.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión mi Lady… realmente fue un placer conocer a la bruja que…

- ¡Ivannka! – Gritó Salazar ya retirado de ambas Brujas, Hermione no comprendía del todo lo que había dicho la joven, pero entendió perfectamente las palabras _"puedo ver el futuro"_ pronunciadas por la hermana menor de Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione les vio alejarse de ella con rapidez mientras la presencia de Helga y Rowena se detenían a su lado.

- Ah, querida, con que aquí estabas…- se escuchó la suave voz de Rowena, la castaña se giró hacia ambas mujeres.

- Así que ya has conocido a la dulce Ivannka Slytherin ¿No crees que es maravillosa? Esa niña es un encanto.- intervino Helga.

- Si, lo es… ¿pero quién iba a decir que sería hermana de Lord Slytherin? Es una verdadera pena.- agregó la castaña, Helga soltó una fuerte carcajada y Rowena sonrío un poco.

- Ay querida… tienes toda la razón, ese par es todo un contraste…- añadía Rowena moviendo la mano hacia al frente y atrás varias veces, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pero me inquieta algo…- dijo Hermione de tan de repente.- Me ha dicho que soy la Bruja con la que ha estado soñando…- continuó diciendo para la sorpresa de Helga y Rowena, quienes inmediatamente aparentaron normalidad.

- Oh, querida Hermione, no le haga caso, esa niña… es amante del tercer ojo, pero bien sabemos todos que esa es una materia difícil de predecir…

- Rowena tiene razón…- intervino la pelirroja mujer mientras ella y Rowena se lanzaban una mirada cómplice.

Helga y Rowena sabían de primera mano que los sueños y visiones de Ivannka Slytherin no eran meros sueños, la joven Bruja había demostrado a temprana edad un talento innato por las adivinaciones, pero aquellos sueños de los que había hablado Hermione, habían estado muy presentes en la vida de Salazar e Ivannka, la Princesa de la Familia Slytherin había soñado durante la mayor parte de su vida con una bruja, una poderosa que sucumbiría dentro de la oscuridad, bañada en frialdad y sombras se levantaría y sumergiría de un mar de tinieblas…

Salazar le vio acercársele mientras él leía uno de sus libros, la joven se arrodillo en el suelo y recargó a él, la joven se abrazó a su pierna y posó su cabeza sobre el muslo de su hermano, Salazar le observó quedamente.

- Es ella Hermano… la Bruja que yace dentro de mis sueños, la que sumergirá de entre las sombras siendo solo un destello de luz que nos iluminara a todos…- susurró la joven mientras miraba atreves del ventanal.

- Estás confundida, solo es una inmunda sangre sucia…- contestó el hombre mientras volvía la mirada hacia el libro, Ivannka sonrío, cosa de la que Salazar no se percató.

- Tres serpientes enroscándose sobre un felino enorme…pero solo una de ellas será capaz de inyectar su veneno en ella. – y con aquellas palabras Ivannka quedó dormida, _Salazar la observaba_.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA...!**

_Se que no tengo excusas pero espero que el capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que me disculpen por la tardanza, estoy actualizando mis escritos y poco a poco estoy poniendome al corriente_

**BlackAthena.**

P.D.- Para todas aquellas y aquellos que leyeron mi Fic, "La Casita del HorrorW dejenme decirles que ya actualice capitulo ¡SI LO SE LO SE, NO TENGO PERDON DE NADAAAAAA! XD

* * *

Danza con Serpientes.

**Piršimasis Leonis.**

**Capitulo Tres**.

_Los Asistentes._

_Asistente._

La palabra hacía eco dentro de su mente en cuando Helga le miraba con pena, Rowena por otro lado, sentada justo al lado de Draco Malfoy, quien simplemente se mantenía ajeno de emociones, la pobre muchacha simplemente observaba sorprendida la facilidad con la que Salazar Slytherin había aceptado tenerla como su asistente personal.

- Oh, querida… créeme, estoy segura que trabajar para Lord Slytherin te traerá grandes beneficios ¡Imagínate, tener acceso a tiempo completo a la sección prohibida, a los conocimientos de tu maestro! – exclamó Helga emocionada, Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la mujer.

- Si… claro…- susurró la joven mientras tomaba asiento, en cuanto Godric presentó su infame idea de hacerlos pasar por sus asistentes, Hermione había sido la única en brincar de su asiento, Se sentía ridícula y Tom Riddle sabía eso, por eso la miraba sonriente y burlón.

- _"Maldito bastardo"_ Creo que es mejor eso que andar de un lado al otro por el castillo suscitando preguntas entre los alumnos _"Aunque estoy segura que has aceptado solo para humillarme"_.- comentó finalmente la joven mientras suspiraba resignadamente no antes de lanzarle una mirada de odio hacia Salazar, quien sin que nadie lo notara, si nos acercamos a su rostro, más… aún más, ¡Aparta la mirada de sus ojos, no, más debajo de su perfecta nariz aristocrática! Si, ahí, a lado izquierdo de su labio, sin que nadie se percate de ello, muy ligeramente, casi nulo, se encuentra su comisura levantada, burlándose de la sangre sucia, iba a tenerla entre sus manos y a hacerle la vida imposible.

E intentar averiguar de dónde demonios aprendió hablar Pársel con tanta fluidez…

A Hermione, Draco y Tom Riddle se les había asignado una habitación especial, por qué los fundadores entendían que los viajeros en el tiempo tendrían cosas de que hablar que no deberían ni por error enterarse ellos.

- Esto es más bien como una maldita sala común…- comentó Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá provocando un extraño sonido que hizo eco por la habitación, Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

- Muy tétrica para mi gusto…- dijo finalmente la joven mientras se volvía, el rubio levantó la ceja, curioso.

- Es una maldita mescla entre las malditas casas…- la aterciopelada voz de Riddle llamó la atención de la bruja y el Mago que les acompañaban, Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Draco para luego pasear sus marrones ojos por el lugar una vez más.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el criminal…- dijo Draco mientras señalaba al Mago oscuro con el pulgar, Tom entrecerró la mirada.

- Me cuesta admitirlo… pero es cierto, esto es más como una quimera o algo parecido…- comentó Hermione tras sentarse justo frente a Draco y Tom, ambos hombres le miraban.- ¡¿Qué, por qué me miran así?! – exclamó la muchacha mientras paseaba la mirada de uno al otro.

- Yo solo molesto… el mocoso, ni idea…

- Esperando a que digas algo evidentemente, Granger… está claro que tienes algo que decir, has estado muy campante todo el día…

- ¿Y eso por qué es tema de conversación? – preguntó Tom con la ceja levantada.

- Porque Granger no se sabe estar tan tranquila al menos que esté planeando algo…

- Ah… eso lo explica entonces…- murmuró Riddle mientras se deslizaba por el sofá, posaba ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y cruzaba la pierna, parecía tan, relajado, tan divertido, un brillo de siniestra burla danzando dentro de sus azules ojos, Hermione se sorprendió pensando en por qué la Naturaleza era tan cruel, creando criaturas tan hermosas pero con un espíritu negro y corrupto. Una criatura como Tom Riddle.

- Es obvio Malfoy, que eh estado pensando en cómo vamos a salir del aprieto en el que nos ha metido Riddle…- contestó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

- Muy bien… lo primordial es… - Draco se detuvo al notar algo extraño - ¿Dónde está el gira tiempo? – preguntó el rubio al percatarse que del cuello de Hermione ya no colgaba el gira tiempo.

- ¿Qué…? Lo tengo…- pero la bruja, al intentar buscar con la mano la reliquia mágica, se sorprendió al no sentir nada.- ¡Mierda! – gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie, buscó con la mirada por todo el suelo, Tom observaba a ambos jóvenes ir y venir.

- ¡MALDITA SEA GRANGER, HAS EXTRAVIADO LA ÚNICA COSA QUE PODÍA REGRESARNOS A NUESTRO TIEMPO! – gritó furioso el rubio.

La carcajada de Tom Riddle hizo eco por toda la habitación, llamando la atención del rubio y la castaña, quienes se volvieron rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡¿Pero de que mierda te estás riendo, Riddle?! ¡Ayúdanos a encontrar el maldito gira tiempo, ahora mismo! – era muy claro que para Draco no era para nada gracioso la situación en la que estaban.

- ¡Por Merlín, pero es que ambos son tan chistosos! Granger extraviando el gira tiempo, tú vuelto un basilisco… ¡deberían mirarse las caras! Aunque claro sangre sucia, mejor evítate la muerte.. Oh mejor si, así nos haces un favor a todos y…

- ¡Cierra la puta boca Riddle, si no nos quieres ayudar por lo menos cállate y deja de decir estupideces! – interrumpió Draco levantando un poco a Tom por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Para empezar, es culpa tuya que estemos metidos en este maldito embrollo, tú y tu jodida guerra, tú…!

- Malfoy… tranquilízate… solo estás divirtiéndolo más, solo mírale la maldita cara…- señaló la leona quien bajó la mirada, Draco apretujó la quijada al ver ese tonto brillo.

- que… perspicaz eres Granger… y tú Malfoy, ve soltándome por qué no respondo…- continuó diciendo el Mago tenebroso mientras buscaba su varita entre sus ropas, sutilmente.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no podemos matarlo y ya, Granger?! ¡Mira, sería sencillo, somos dos contra uno, por el cadáver no te preocupes, lo destazamos en miles de pedacitos y se lo damos a los carroñeros o lo sepultamos, te juro que nadie lo va a extrañar! – Hermione torció el labio ante la idea de Malfoy, quien en ese momento había dejado de verse como el caballero de buenos modales.

- Malfoy, deja el Drama… aunque me encantaría matar a Riddle en estos momentos… tres cabezas piensan mejor que una…

- Ejem… ejem… si me permiten opinar, antes que al Paranoico de Malfoy le continúe la lluvia de ideas de las Mil maneras en que en vano podría matarme… me gustaría añadir que ¡No pienso usar mi inteligencia para ayudarlos, de ninguna manera! - agregó Riddle mientras se zafaba del agarre del rubio, Hermione soltó un suspiro, estaba llegando al límite de paciencia con aquel par.

- Pues te guste o no Riddle ¡Tú en este tiempo no te quedas, y más te vale que nos ayudes a encontrar el maldito Gira tiempo antes de que te arranque la piel y se la dé a los perros!

- Cómo si pudieras hacer eso Sangre Su… ¡AY MALDITA IMPURA! - el agravio verbal pareció quedar en el olvido tras el grito de Tom, Draco dio un paso atrás en el momento en que vio las manos de la leona al frente, con sus pequeñas uñas largas dirigiéndose al bello rostro de Tom Riddle.

- ¡Claro que puedo, Riddle…Si algo tengo de sobra es determinación y en este momento maldito imbécil de mierda, tengo muchísimas ganas de sacarte los ojos con mis propias manos! – Respondió la muchacha.

Draco y Hermione se dirigían hacia la oficina de Godric Griffindor, donde los Co-Fundadores los estarían esperando, frente a ellos, a unos cuantos pasos más, iba un malhumorado Tom Riddle, quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados.

Cada minuto se escuchaba la carcajada de Malfoy.

- ¡Pero señor Riddle! ¿Qué le ha pasado a su encantadora cara? – exclamó Helga un tanto sorprendida al ver los aruñones que cruzaban el rostro de Riddle, este soltó un gruñido antes de responder.

- Oh, Madame, no se preocupe por mi apariencia… eso me recuerda, no le recomiendo andar por ahí sola… lo de ayer por la tarde fue que estuve en el momento y el lugar equivocado… así mismo les recomiendo buscar a una bestia salvaje… - respondió Riddle tras una sonrisa seductora, Helga y Rowena quedaron embobadas, Lord Salazar levantó una ceja, curioso.

- Vaya Riddle… y yo que pensé que era a causa de tus noches salvajes…- interrumpió Malfoy, Helga y Rowena se cubrieron los labios escandalizadas, Godric carraspeó la garganta mientras un color rojizo cubría sus mejillas, Salazar simplemente observaba.

- Merlín, Malfoy… ¿quieres controlarte? ¡Hay mujeres aquí! – gritó la castaña mientras pellizcaba el brazo del rubio.

- ¡Ay, no hagas eso maldita sea!

- ¿Noche Salvaje…? – preguntó Hermione media hora después mientras ella y el rubio andaban por ahí entre los corredores, Draco soltó la carcajada al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Vamos Granger, solo era un jodido chiste! Además no creo que ese idiota haya tenido una noche salvaje con nadie… ¡Al menos no con la apariencia que se cargaba antes! ¡IUGH! No quiero ni pensar quien sería la loca demente que le abriría las piernas a Riddle…

- ¡MALFOY NO PONGAS ESAS COSAS EN MI CABEZA, MERLÍN! – gritó la castaña cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

- Tú tía sí que lo hizo…- intervino una tercera voz, Hermione saltó sobresaltada al oír a Riddle aparecer de la nada, el hombre se encontraba muy serio.

- Riddle… maldito…- dijo la leona mientras se calmaba.

- Solo Bellatrix sería capaz de cometer semejante cosa… - comentó Draco, Tom se acercó a la Bruja y al Mago lentamente, a Draco no le pasó desapercibido que Riddle estaba armado, para Hermione tampoco, así que ambos sacaron sus varitas.

- …Sangre sucia, Malfoy… la eh pensado mejor y eh tomado una decisión, no me apetece quedarme en este sitio, no tengo ganas de iniciar nuevos planes y reclutar nuevos Mortífagos… que flojera, odio empezar todo de nuevo… así que, eh aquí mi ofrenda de paz… sé quién tiene el gira tiempo que estúpidamente perdió la sangre sucia…- las palabras de Riddle fueron como agua de arrojo, transparentes y a la vez rápidas, Hermione y Malfoy se miraron de reojo.

- ¿y quién…tiene la gira tiempo, Riddle? – preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sujetar fuertemente la varita, Tom le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules eran como la zona más profunda y fría del océano, al menos así le parecía a Hermione en esos momentos.

- Eres una Idiota…- empezó a decir…

- ¡Riddle! – gritó el rubio.

- …Pero sabes una cosa… de haber sido yo el que hubiera encontrado la maldita reliquia del tiempo, hay otra persona más que puede darle peor uso… al menos dentro de lo que cabe… para ti y el traidor…- continuó añadiendo Riddle ignorando a Draco.

- Maldita sea… ¡NO, NO! – gritó la castaña tras salir corriendo, dejando a los dos hombres solos en medio de aquel pasillo, Riddle y Draco le siguieron con la mirada.

- ¡Granger, vuelve aquí! ¡Por lo menos di a dónde vas, maldita sea! – le gritó Draco.- ¡¿Y tú, a donde carajos vas, a quien te referías con aquello, Riddle?! – Tom se detuvo a un par de pasos tras tratar inútilmente de alejarse de Malfoy, sin dirigirse del todo hacia Draco, Tom le miró de reojo.

- Lord Slytherin tiene en su poder el gira tiempos…- informó el Mago oscuro mientras continuaba con su marcha, dejando a una sorprendido Malfoy.

- ¡Puta Madre! – exclamó el muchacho.

ooooooooooOooooooooooo

Salazar observaba el dorado objeto brillar entre sus manos, era una reliquia curiosa, jamás había visto algo como aquello, sonrío de medio lado al recordar cómo se lo había quitado a la sangre sucia, aunque, pensándolo bien, tras rememorar lo sucedido, algo extraño le había pasado.

- Hermano…- los pensamientos del Lord se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos tras escuchar la vocecilla de Ivannka, la joven se asomaba por entre el espacio de la puerta y el marco, el fundador de la casa de las serpientes inclinó la cabeza, indicándole que podía pasar, la bella joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ivannka? – preguntó Salazar tras dejar el gira tiempo sobre la pequeña mesita, la joven miraba al hombre un tanto preocupada, Slytherin le vio titubear, fue cuando se percató que algo andaba mal, pensándolo un poco más, seguramente tenía algo que ver con los poderes videntes de su hermana menor.

- Ivannka… te hice una…- pero el Lord fue interrumpido.

- Ha vuelto, Hermano… Morgana Le Fay… ha vuelto…- susurró la joven tras caer al suelo de rodillas, rompiendo el llanto, sin ver como el rostro de Salazar Slytherin se ensombrecía.

- Ivannka… repite lo que has dicho…- incluso el tono de voz de Salazar había cambiado, la joven levantó su rostro y le miró.

- Morgana… la eh visto en mis visiones, Hermano… ella volverá, cubriendo al mundo entre las sombras… era un mar negro...No… no era negro… era de sangre… un mar de sangre hermano… ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Godric, no podeos…!

- ¡No, te prohíbo estrictamente que le digas algo a Gryffindor, Ivannka! Esto, definitivamente es entre esa bruja y yo…- masculló encolerizado mientras salía de la oficina hecho un basilisco, la joven se estremeció al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, tras uso segundos la bruja fue tras su hermano, le preocupaba demasiado tras verlo así de furioso.

ooooooooooOooooooooooo

_Un cuerpo_.

Necesitaba un cuerpo, uno hermoso y poderoso, uno que soportara todo su poder, uno que no se pudriera tan rápido.

Bajo el manto oscuro de la noche y unos cuantos rayos de Luna, una sombría y húmeda cueva era iluminada por el astro nocturno, dentro de ella se encontraba una de las criaturas más mortíferas que la humanidad mágica hubiera conocido.

En lo más profundo de este sitio de mala muerte, agazapado a la pared de piedra fría, un cuerpo femenino, tan delgado y pálido que de no ser porque estaba ahí, nadie creería que una persona pudiera estar en los puros huesos, intentó moverse, pero apenas tenía fuerza, la desdichada joven se movió de nuevo, girándose un poco hasta que cayó al suelo, arrastrándose como un gusano hacia la joven que yacía inconsciente a unos metros de ella, un intento de sonrisa surcó por su horrible rostro, su cráneo, apenas cubierto por cabello oscuro y rizado, seguía cayéndose lentamente, aquella pobre, llamase como se llamara, apenas hubo tocado con sus huesudas manos el cuerpo de la bella joven, respiró hondo, demasiado, como si al hacer aquello las fuerzas volvieran a ella… pero así fue.

Cuando el aroma a juventud penetró por sus fosas nasales, la delgada bestia tomó tanta fuerza, que saltó hasta ponerse de pie, tomando por las solapas el cuerpo de la Bruja, sonriendo lo más que pudiera, sin ver que en realidad aquel era una mueca desfigurada en su rostro huesudo, pero no importándole su aspecto, la criatura que apenas podía ser llamada humana, acercó su rostro a la joven, esta, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Tuem, maem animae in corpus sanem in mentis sanem…. Vuleom mortis maem animae…. – cuando el susurro de aquellas palabras entraron a oídos de la bruja, un temblor violento sacudió su ser, ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo pesadamente casi en el instante en que la última palabra fue conjurada, se sacudieron y gruñidos y gritos hicieron eco por toda la cueva hasta que el silencio reinó.

Hasta que una fuerte carcajada rompió la siniestra paz que por unos minutos había invadido el lugar.

- Al fin… eh vuelto…- se escuchó la suave voz femenina mientras la oscuridad cubría todo a su paso.

De la cueva salió una bella mujer, una Bruja que segundos antes había estado inconsciente, se sacudió la larga falda y levantó la mirada hacia la Luna, mechones rojizos como el fuego caían sobre sus hombros, mientras el brillo destellaba de aquel par de ojos color esmeralda, la joven sonrío de medio lado, la venganza pronto sería su pan de cada día, pensó mientras se giraba para darle un último vistazo al que había sido su hogar durante los últimos tres años.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, y así, la bruja se desvaneció hacia el cielo dentro de una nube de humo tan negra como la noche, dejando dentro de la cueva una pila de cadáveres, hombres, mujeres…niños y niñas, cientos de ellas yacían ahí desde hace algún tiempo.

Morgana Le Fay había vuelto y no necesariamente para convertirse en la primera bruja tenebrosa, sino para vengarse y obtener lo que siempre había deseado.

Juventud eterna.

ooooooooooOooooooooooo

Lo que primero que pensó Hermione en el momento en que fue presentada a los Alumnos, fue que si vida a partir de ese momento sería un completo infierno, Salazar Slytherin prácticamente la estaba arrojando a los Lobos o en este caso, hacia las serpientes.

Treinta alumnos del séptimo curso la observaban fijamente, recorriendo sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás cuando notó el desagrado en cada uno de esos purísimos ojos, pero la joven se estremeció cuando…

- 'Maldita sea, a Malfoy no le va a hacer ni una gracia saber que…' – pensó la joven, pero cuyos pensamientos del momento habían sido interrumpidos por la voz sedosa de Salazar Slytherin.

- Cuando a la Señorita Granger le parezca bien regresar de su viaje astral, me gustaría comenzar con la clase…- dijo el Lord de las serpientes, La leona se sobresaltó ante las risas de los alumnos.

- ¡Silencio, esto no es una obra de teatro de comedia barata! Ahora, si se creen lo suficientemente buenos en la materia… recordarán las bases básicas de las artes oscuras… tomen pergamino y su pluma y abran bien esos oídos… no volveré a repetir absolutamente nada…

La próxima media hora de clase, Hermione, sentada a un costado del escritorio de Lord Slytherin, pensó en el enorme parecido que había entre Slytherin y Severus Snape, al menos como maestro, ambos hombres eran prácticamente iguales.

La castaña se estremeció al sentirse observada y sin saber muy bien él por qué, se giró hasta observar la multitud de alumnos que había al otro lado, ahí, entre tanta serpiente, se encontraba una en especial, un príncipe silencios que siseaba prácticamente con la mirada.

Una mirada platinada.

- Malfoy… - susurró la joven, sin apartar la mirada de aquel rubio.

No se parecía en nada a Draco, pero por el apellido supo que debía ser algún antepasado del pedante Mago, la joven vio los rubios platinados cabellos cayendo suavemente por los anchos hombros del muchacho, quien seguía mirándola extrañamente. La bruja se estremeció al verle sonreír de medio lado.

- Señorita Granger, recoja los escritos de los Alumnos… de los que crean que su trabajo es lo suficientemente decente…- ordenó Lord Salazar mientras escribía sobre el pergamino apresuradamente, la joven le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche ¡¿Pero quién se creía ese hombre?! Pensó la bruja, pero Slytherin pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos, pues al levantar la mirada, la fijó en los de la castaña, la joven se estremeció cuando una mirada socarrona cruzó los labios de aquel Mago.

- _'Lo disfruta, yo lo se…'_ – se dijo mientras iba andando por entre el corredor de entre banca y banca, Hermione se detuvo justamente a lado de una muchacha de cabellos rizos y rojizos, ella levantó la mirada y le miró atemorizada.

- Yo… Señorita Granger, no estoy…

- Vamos Weasley… No hagas esperar a Lady Granger y dale tu trabajo, de todas maneras ya todos sabemos que es un fiasco…- murmuró alguien que estaba justo tras de Hermione, la castaña ladeó el rostro, ahí estaban los mellizos Parkinson, una joven hermosa de grandes ojos verdes oscuros junto a su hermano, ambos sonrientes, varios Slytherins sonrieron.

- No te preocupes… eh…

- Freya, Freya Weasley, Mi Lady…- se presentó la joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos, Hermione le miró un tanto sorprendida, tal vez aquella chica sería la primer y última Weasley en la historia que hubiera estado en la casa de las víboras.

- Freya, no te preocupes… leeré tu trabajo si gustas y…

- Señorita Granger, le encargué específicamente que recogiera los trabajos de los alumnos ¡No que hiciera mi trabajo, Merlín bendito! ¿Qué tan difícil de hacer es eso para usted? – Hermione se volvió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Salazar, quien se encontraba recargando su barbilla sobre el puño de su mano.

- Profesor Slytherin…

- ¡La señorita Granger se estaba ofreciendo a corregir el trabajo de Weasley, profesor! No sé qué es peor… que su asistente tenga preferencias… o que Weasley aún sea incapaz de terminar un escrito sobre las bases de las artes oscuras… pro…

- Señorita Parkinson, cuando yo haya pedido su opinión entonces le daré indicaciones… mientras tanto cierre esa linda boca suya que…aparentemente solo sirve para chismear… - interrumpió el Lord tras ponerse de pie lentamente, Hermione se giró completamente hacia su dirección.

- Profesor…

- _Mi Lord_… señorita Granger… solo mis alumnos osan llamarme de tal manera… a usted…le daré el privilegio de llamarme por mi noble título…- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendidas, ese malnacido hijo de… ¡Eso no iba a quedar así, no señor, a eso se le llamaba humillación y algo que Hermione no iba a permitir, es que un arrogante, patán sangre pura llegara e intentara pisotearla!

- ¡Nobleza, no me haga reír! – gritó Hermione dando un paso al frente, por toda la sala se escuchó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- ¡Pero que atrevida! ¡Cómo se atreve! – se escucharon esas y varias cosas más.

- Señorita Granger… le recuerdo cuál es su lugar en este sitio, yo soy el profesor y usted…

- ¡Cállese! – en realidad Hermione no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que no iba a seguir tolerando aquella soberana estupidez. - …No me trate como si me estuviera haciendo un maldito favor… _Mi Lord_, Porque aquí el único que está recibiendo ayuda, es usted… una de sus alumnas necesita ayuda respecto a su trabajo… ¡La obligación de usted es indicarle lo que tiene que hacer, no sentarse sobre su fina silla y dar gritos despectivos! Y yo… yo no voy… ¡no voy a permitir que me trate como su sirvienta...! yo solo…quería ayudar.- dijo la Bruja mientras se acercaba al escritorio del hombre y arrojaba los pocos pergaminos que había recolectado.- ¡Y si quiere los malditos trabajos, entonces recójalos usted, no soporto estar a su lado ni un solo segundo más, maldito arrogante, prepotente y presumido! – la Bruja golpeó el escritorio con las manos y se inclinó hacia el frente, acercando su rostro al de Salazar y añadió casi en un susurro.- Puede ser que en unos cuantos años sea nombrado como uno de los Magos más poderosos de este siglo, pero escúcheme bien, su poder mágico no tendrá significado por su maldita actitud…- y dicho eso, la castaña se alejó, enderezando la espalda y encuadrando los hombros, levantó la barbilla dignamente y se giró rápido para pasar a retirarse, Lord Slytherin se puso de pie lentamente tras escuchar el fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta.

El aula quedó completamente en silencio, los alumnos se habían quedado enmudecidos por los gritos de la que se suponía era la asistente de su Profesor, segundos más tarde los alumnos presenciaban a lo que prontamente las jovencitas lo llamarían como la octava maravilla mágica.

Lord Slytherin estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

Freya levantó ambas cejas pelirrojas al ver a su profesor de las artes oscuras pasar por su lado, tomó su trabajo y salió por el mismo lugar que la señorita Granger.

- Interesante….- susurró cierto rubio mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Tom miraba ceñudo a una sonriente Helga, la mujer había resultado ser un completo fastidio, primero lo había enviado a recolectar ciertas hierbas regeneradoras y ahora simplemente tenía que cuidar que los alumnos no fueran a volar en cientos de pedazos por incompetentes.

- ¡Tú, deja de hacer eso! ¿Es que quieres dejarnos ciegos a todos? ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone que debes agregar primero las esporas antes que las raíces…! Merlín bendito ¡Dame eso! – gritaba Tom ya sin un ápice de paciencia, el Mago le arrebató el pequeño contendedor y lo puso sobre la mesa, se asomó sobre el caldero y vio el extraño color que estaba tomando la posición, Tom maldijo entre dientes, levantó la mirada hacia Madame Helga, la mirada furica de Riddle fue suficiente para decirle a la Co-Fundadora del fiasco de poción que Enrick McLaggen había hecho.- ¡Salgan ahora mismo! – Gritó Tom mientras tomaba por las solapas al par de Hufflepuff's y los sacaba del salón.

Draco Malfoy llevaba una pila de Libros cuando vio a Riddle salir corriendo del salón de clases, tras él venían el resto de alumnos, el rubio dejó caer los libros al ver salir de entre el humo de colores al Mago tenebroso y unos cuantos muchachos pubertos.

- Pero que…¡Riddle que has hecho! – gritó Malfoy demasiado preocupado.

- ¡YO NADA MALDITA SEA, ESTOS MOCOSOS INCOMPETENTES QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NI UNA SOLA POCIÓN REGENERADORA! – gritó el hombre mientras lograba alejarse hasta quedar frente a Malfoy, el rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver al Tenebroso hombre frente a frente.

- ¡Merlín bendito! – Gritó el joven Mago mientras se llevaba al estómago ambas manos y se doblaba de risa, Riddle le miró con odio absoluto ¡Ese infeliz se estaba burlando de él y en su cara! Eso era… inaudito.

Pero no era para menos, no cuando Riddle prácticamente tenía un tercer ojo en la frente.

ooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Helga le talló la cara con uno de sus pañuelos, la pelirroja Bruja simplemente no sabía ni como disculparse, ya lo había intentado todo pero Tom Riddle seguía con el ceño fruncido y con un humor de perros.

¡Ni siquiera sus adorados pastelillos de azúcar y miel lograban apaciguar al Mago! Cosa bastante desalentadora para la mujer.

Y es que andar por todo el castillo con un tercer ojo en medio de la frente era para Riddle la humillación más grande, sobre todo cuando Malfoy se encargaba perfectamente de recordarle lo sucedido.

**PAFF**

El sonido de un golpe proveniente de la entrada de la sala común de los profesores hizo que cada uno se estremeciera, todos se giraron para buscar a los responsables, si, ahí estaba Lady Granger y Lord Slytherin entrando como dos almas poseídas por el miso satanás.

- ¡Es usted una majadera, vulgar bruja incompetente! – gritaba Salazar ante un horrorizado Godric.

- ¡Salazar, más respeto hacia la dama! – gritó el león, pero ni la serpiente mucho menos la leona voltearon a verlo, estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que habían ignorado olímpicamente al Director del colegio.

- ¡Y usted un desgraciado Mago insufrible, presuntuoso, un hombre sin escrúpulos! – contestó la castaña mientras avanzaba hacia el circulo de sillones y sillas que había en el centro de aquella habitación. Los presentes no salían de su asombro, Malfoy y Riddle eran los únicos que permanecían tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

- ¡¿Cómo osa siquiera en atreverse a levantarme la voz, que clase de educación llevó criatura salvaje?! ¡0h! ¡¿Pero que debe esperarse de una hija de Muggles?! – gritó el hombre ondeando su túnica dando un paso al frente, hacia la leona.

- ¡Mis orígenes poco tienen que ver con mi educación, hágame el favor de si va a insultarme, que sea debidamente, conecte las palabras con lo que realmente es, señor sabelotodo insufrible! – respondió la bruja.

- Mira quien habla…- dijo en tono aburrido Riddle mientras le quitaba de un movimiento rápido el pañuelo a Helga quien había detenido sus intentos por limpiar el rostro del Mago, la bruja de rojizo cabello ni cuenta se dio de la mirada asesina que le envió Tom por estar embobada con la pelea.

Malfoy se recargó al respaldo mientras Hermione y Slytherin seguían gritándose improperios, tomando pastelillos de vez en cuando y observando a la bruja y al Mago como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, Godric y Rowena simplemente no sabían ni como intervenir.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – chilló Rowena tras ver como la bruja de rizos castaños tomaba una taza de té con el líquido caliente dentro de ella y se lo arrojaba al hombre, furiosa e indignada, Hermione decidió que aquello ya había sido suficiente ¡Aquel hombre no entendía ni a palabras civilizadas, ni a gritos ni a nada! Fue cuando sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrojó la tacita.

- Merlín…Bendito…- susurró Draco tras atragantarse con el pastel, Riddle levantó una ceja oscura y Helga simplemente seguía con la mano en alto, con sus ojos bien abiertos y una idea cruzándole por la cabeza.

- Oh, Merlín santísimo… - susurró la co-fundadora tras ver como Slytherin le arrebatan a Granger ahora la tetera de porcelana y la dejaba en su lugar. - ¡ESTO ES COMO UNA DE ESAS NOVELAS ROMÁNTICAS MUGGLE! – continuó diciendo la pelirroja dama mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y cubrirla, cuatro pares de miradas fueron a dar hacia ella, la mujer sonreía sospechosamente.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**¿Y LUEGO? ¿QUE LES PARECIO, BUENO, MALO, PECIMO, MARAVILLOSO, PASABLE? :)**


End file.
